Jasper Badun
- Series= }} |-| Live-Action = - Musical = }} |-| Other = - Bonkers= - Ghost = - Western = }} |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Jasper Badun |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Species |Row 3 info = Human |Row 4 title = Appearances |Row 4 info = The Hundred and One Dalmatians 101 Dalmatians 101 Dalmatians: The Series 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure 101 Dalmatians (1996 film) 101 Dalmatians: Escape From Devil Manor 101 Dalmatians: Animated Storybook 102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue House of Mouse Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom The Saga of Windwagon Smith |Row 5 title = Family |Row 5 info = Father (name unknown) Mother (name unknown) Saul, Horace, or Jinx (depending on which version) (brother) Bob (cousin) |Row 6 title = Voice Actor(s) |Row 6 info = J. Pat O'Malley (Original film) Jeff Bennett (Sequel) Michael McKean (Series) |Row 7 title = Portrayed By |Row 7 info = Hugh Laurie (Live-action film)}} Jasper Badun is one of Cruella's henchmen in the 101 Dalmatians franchise. Dodie Smith Novel In the first novel, Jasper and Horace play a minor role. They are caretakers to Cruella's ancestral home Hill Hall. Cruella asks them to kill the puppies and assist her husband during the skinning. Jasper and Saul argue over ways to get on Jasper's favorite TV program What's My Crime? before realizing the abduction and skinning of nearly a hundred puppies is a way that can get them on the show. In the book they are arrested and are said to be awaiting if they get on What's My Crime?. Films Animated versions The animated versions differ from the book. In the films, the Baduns don't watch television in the kitchen as they do in the book. Jasper often states that he's got the brains between Horace and himself and usually belittles Horace at any attempt of thinking. He is often the first to bash Horace theories of what the Dalmatians are up to, for he doesn't compare dogs' intelligence to human intelligence (unlike Horace). When Pongo and Perdita arrive at the house to save the puppies Jasper tries to fight them off with a fireplace poker. Pongo bites Jasper on his butt and pulls his pants down to his ankles, and both Jasper and Horace end up getting buried beneath the collapsing ceiling. At the end of the first film, Jasper plans to nudge the Baduns' van into the moving van, The Dalmatians are in, causing it to shove in the ditch. Horace however panics and grabs the steering wheel, snapping it off, their van crashes into Cruella's car. As the Dalmatians van drives away, Jasper, fed up with Cruella numerous insults of them, tells her to "shut up." In an early draft of the film, Jasper is part of seven brothers, as he and Horace were in the original novel. In the animated 101 Dalmatians, it shows they are just two Badun brothers, rather than seven. In the second film, it is revealed they are arrested after the events of the film. Cruella bails them out of prison and has Jasper dress up as a woman to steal a "Kanine Krunchies" truck. It is stated by Horace in the film that neither the Baduns mother nor father liked Jasper and when dressed up as a woman, he looks just like their mother. Unlike the book, the Badun brothers reform and open a Womans Boutique. Live-action version In the live-action film, the brothers are depicted as more ruthless than their animated counterparts and literary ones and never reform. They are seen securing some fur for Cruella. Like in the "animated" counterparts, Jasper often belittles Horace and oftens gets his brother to check on various items, such as if the puppies have been born yet or if there's a block in the exhaust pipe, often setting up a prat fall for Horace. When he searches for Puppies around Hell Hall, he finds Wizzer; however, as he walks towards the Dalmatian pup, the floor gives way and he lands on a pool table and then gets stuck lip to lip of a moose head that falls from the wall. In the "novelization" of the live-action movie, it is shown that Jasper carries a gun with him and kicks Kipper off the roof after the puppies have escaped through the roof duct (this may explain why Kipper seems to have a limp when he later saves Lucky from Skinner, and why Jasper is on the roof when Cruella arrives). He is played by British comedian Hugh Laurie in the live-action film. Television Series Jasper in the television series is based more on his animated movie self. Together, with Horace, he runs a consultant business who offer to do anything anytime. Cruella often hires them to do all her dirty work to steal the Dearly Farm. Like the movies, Jasper shoots down any theory Horace has on what the Dalmatians are up to, even if his brother is right. He is the rougher of the two, more willing to do pain to the pups if they ever cross him one too many times. On one occasion, he was willing to run over Lucky with a bulldozer if it wasn't for Horace stopping the vehicle in time. In "A Christmas Cruella", He and Horace construct the House of DeVil Christmas tree from a lot of shiny objects, which he sings were stolen from a car. When programming it, he suggests they aim the beams higher, because it's Christmas, so they should just shoot over people's heads. He later appears in the episode to take the part of Jacob Marley, along with Horace. In "Dalmatian Vacation", a biker chick develops a crush on him. Musical In the musical, Jasper is based more on his novel incarnation. It is implied that he and Jinx are Cruella's butlers, for they are present in the song "Hot Like Me." Later, Jasper and Jinx sing a song number called "Crime of Our Lives." Disney Parks Jasper is sometimes seen during the Disneyland Parade (depending whether Cruella is in it) or a "101 Dalmatians" Float. He does appear in "Sorcerers Of The Magic Kingdom," first seen when Cruella is threatening them to get the Puppies. They later ally themselves with Hades (in disguise as Boss Teal) and agree to help him get the Crystal, in exchange for help catching the Puppies. When Horace questions if the Puppies are allied with Merlin, Jasper sarcastically responds by saying Boss Teal is the Lord of the Dead. The Park guests soon confront him and he tries to defeat them using a firework, he is defeated when a Barrell falls on top of him. Other Appearances Whilst Horace and Jasper can be seen amongst one of the guests in House of Mouse, the two also make a cameo appearace in the Disney series, Bonkers, as part of a police line-up. As the titular character Bonkers walks by them, he shakes hands with Jasper saying, "Hi, Joe! back, so soon?" Joe is possibly short for Jasper. Horace and Jasper also appear for a minor speaking role in the Disney short, The Saga of Windwagon Smith, where they are seen dressed in cowboy attire, pointing out the mayor of the town while jumping from the wind wagon. Pictures of both Horace and Jasper appear on Gosalyn's wall in an issue of the Darkwing Duck comics. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Series Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Video Game Characters